


My Only One

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael and Luke reassure each other that as long as they're together everything will be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This entire week's been such a drain, I think I'm going to go pass out now.

"A few more months and we'll be out of this hell-hole Mikey, I promise. We'll get our own place and we won't have to worry about our families. Everything will be awesome."

When Luke said it, Michael believed it. Why wouldn't he? He trusted Luke with everything and more, this was no exception.

The last year of their high-school life wasn't really the best but they tried to stay optimistic. Just because their families didn't approve of them being together and they were failing half of their classes, it didn't mean that _all_ hope was lost.

"I don't want to go to school, everyone there is really mean and-and, why do they say such mean things Mikey? Are we really disgusting and different..?" Luke mumbled, his voice breaking through Michael's thoughts.

It tore his heart apart to hear Luke say such things with such a broken tone.

He pulled Luke down with him onto the bed and into a lying down position before beginning to speak.

"Lukey, listen. We are not disgusting or different. Most people are just being pricks but remember; there are people who don’t mind at all, like Calum and Ashton. Let's focus on the positive okay? And if we have to face anything, we'll face it together. I promise."

Michael thinks he did a pretty good job of wording his thoughts because by the end of his ‘speech’ Luke had snuggled up against him and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Do we have to go to school tomorrow?” Luke asked again, almost whined really. Michael sighed audibly, “We can’t afford to be absent anymore, it’ll only pull our grades down even more…And I don’t want us to be in high-school for any longer than we have to.”

Luke simply nodded in defeat, albeit with a bit of difficulty because of how his head was positioned. “Don’t know where I’d be without you Mikey.” He spoke, eyes slipping shut.

Michael smiled softly, “You would have been fine…But me? I would’ve been drinking my sorrows away. Probably end up with alcohol poisoning, who knows. I was a real mess before you came in and cleaned everything up for me.”

Luke chuckled half amused, half remorseful as he saw the truth in Michael’s words. Wanting to get rid of the tiring thoughts before they started, Luke curled into Michael’s side some more (if that was even possible).

“Get some sleep, sunshine.” Michael whispered as he tugged the covers over them.

“You too, my bald eagle.” Luke rushed out, visibly trembling from trying to keep in his laughter. Michael grinned while indignantly saying that he still had hair and that he would chop off Luke’s blonde locks in his sleep if he dared tease him again.

Luke shut up promptly after that and the two settled into sleep. Late into the night, the older boy whispered quiet nothings to Luke about the future, _their_ future, while he kept his eyes affixed to the ceiling.

Without Luke his life basically held no meaning, Luke was his everything and Michael vowed that he would try his very best to make sure that Luke knew of it.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
